Love Conquers All
by Thilbo4Ever
Summary: This is an AU story based on Disney's Sleeping Beauty with my own personal changes to try and not copycat the whole plot. This is also a Thilbo Bagginshield story. Hope you enjoy! More details inside.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story that I had thought of after reading a fan-fiction based on Snow White by Pingu The Penguin called "Bilbo Baggins and the Thirteen Dwarves". Seriously check it out it is really good. Anyway, I had this idea of writing a thilbo story based off of Disney's Sleeping Beauty. Mostly because the movie is just beautiful and I can totally see this happening. So, I give you my depiction of how true love conquers all.**

**I do not own the Hobbit. Yet {evil grin} Onwards!**

Once upon a time, in the faraway kingdom known as the Shire, lived a fair king named Bungo Baggins and his queen, Belladonna Took-Baggins. Long had they ruled the kingdom in years of peace and great joy and were beloved by all of their subjects. They had everything a hobbit could possibly want and ask for, a warm hearth, good food, and a lush garden full of many beautiful flowers and more. But there was one thing they did not have that only Yavanna herself could give.

A child.

So for many years, the king and queen tried and prayed to the gods above to bless them with a child. Soon enough, their prayers were answered as Belladonna found herself with child. Within a span of months, she gave birth to a beautiful hobbit boy whom they named Bilbo Baggins. He was a handsome little child with soft honey curled hair on his head and feet, eyes as green as new spring grass, and a contagious smile.

King Bungo was so happy at finally having a child of his own that, he sent a proclamation throughout his kingdom and neighboring kingdoms for all to attend a ball in celebration of the long awaited royal birth. All forms of royalty, nobility and more were invited to come. In a matter of days, elves, men hobbits, and dwarves alike arrived to the palace and celebrated with drink, food and songs. All paid homage to the infant prince with many gifts and blessings for the future and had glimpses at the child. All who came looked upon him in adoration and joy.

Among these people was Gandalf the Grey, a long time friend to the Shire and to the king and queen themselves. He approached Bilbo with a smile then turned his attention to the royals and gave a formal bow before speaking.

"Your Majesties," Gandalf said in a booming voice," allow me to grant your son with three gifts. Being a Wizard, I can grant him three of the most satisfying gifts he and others will cherish." Bungo smiled and nodded to the wizard who returned it fondly and with a quick 'thank you'.

Gandalf then returned to the crib that Bilbo was put in for display. He placed his left hand on top of the child and whispered gently," Shireling Prince, my first gift to you is the gift of beauty." As he spoke, a small silver light developed at the hand. "Spring will arrive everyday no matter where you go, all will look upon you and all will feel beloved to just be in your presence and to hear you speak. So shall it be," Gandalf finishes as he removed his had from Bilbo, the light disappearing as he did so.

Then he pulled out a small stone from his staff and placed it carefully on the child's throat and said, "My second gift, dear Bilbo, shall be the gift of song. You will have a voice as gentle as the wind and as beautiful as a bird's song. You will be heard from near and far and all who hear it will be entranced by it and find comfort in your sweet serenade. And so it shall be." With that, Gandalf removed the stone from the baby's throat and placed it back onto his staff.

Suddenly, before the wizard could continue, a strong gust of wind blew into the room through the windows, knocking down furniture and people alike. Fires were blown out from the candles and all the guests, the royals and Gandalf all watched as a burst of flames appeared in the center of the hall. It stayed for a few moments until it began to die down and a figure in black appeared out of the sudden flames. A man appeared before the king and queen, a man of red hair in black robes, eyes a fierce golden color and skin as white as the winter snow. It was the man who was most feared throughout all of Middle Earth.

Smaug The Terrible.

He was known for his tampering in the art of dark magic and for being the most hated and feared creature that could have possibly walked the earth. Smaug was greedy, coveting gold whenever he found any and pure evil. No matter where he went, it was said, he would bring destruction and chaos in his footsteps. Which is why Bungo never sent an invitation to the man fearing that this would befall him and his family.

What he didn't know was that it was coming anyway.

Smaug walked closer to the thrones where the king and queen sat, shaking in fear of the dark sorcerer. When he approached them, he gave a mock bow before speaking in his deep yet disturbing voice. "Well, what a celebration you have created today King Bungo. All that have great importance in the kingdom are here. Even," here he glanced at Gandalf with a small amused smile, "those who do not," he chuckled. Gandalf remained silent but was ready for whatever Smaug had planned.

"Thank you," Bungo said shakily.

"You know," Smaug looked at the king with a hint of anger glistening in his eyes, "I was quite worried when I did not receive an invitation to this gathering. I admit that I found this quite distressing. In fact, if it wasn't for a little birdie that told me of this then I never would have known. So, now I have come here to ask," now the anger was clearly seen in his eyes, "why?"

Bungo and Belladonna were now both quivering in fear, unsure how to respond without angering the creature. Unfortunately, one of the attendees answered for them.

"Because no one wants you here! You are evil and all you do is ruin innocent lives! Nobody wants you around here or anywhere for that matter!"

Smaug looked around for the one who dared to insult him but to no avail. He would have continued searching until he gave up upon seeing the king's body trembling more than before. This proved that what the stranger from the crowd had yelled was definitely true. But, instead of roaring in anger and do other unpleasant things to the people here in the palace, Smaug hid his anger and displayed a look of fake shock and hurt.

"Oh dear," Smaug said with a slight pout. "Now this is quite the embarrassment. I had hoped...Oh never mind. I better leave." He turned slowly around as if to supposedly leave.

"And," Belladonna said suddenly, " you are not offended?"

Smaug turned back towards the royals and looked at the queen. "Why of course not Your Majesty."

Belladonna visibly relaxed at the response.

"But," now fear returned, "to prove that what I say is true, I too shall bestow a gift on the...precious prince."

Now everyone became scared at what Smaug was planning on doing to the child. When Gandalf made to stand in front of the crib but was tossed aside by an unknown force and landed away from the crib as the man smirked and prepared to give his 'gift'.

"Listen people of Middle Earth!" Smaug yelled, gathering everyone's attention. "The young prince shall indeed grow in grace, honor, and poise. Be adored by all who know him. BUT...before the sun sets on his 20th birthday, he shall hold a golden ring in his hand. A trinket of sorts but when he does take it in his hand...HE SHALL DIE!"

Belladonna screamed and ran to her child as Smaug walked away, cackling as he did.

"SEIZE THAT DEMON!" screamed Bungo.

The cackling grew louder as guards came to attempt to capture Smaug but, as they advanced, flames grew around him and engulfed the man. And just as he came, he was gone in an instant.

The king and queen looked down at the sleeping child in his mother's arms in distraught. So soon had they been blessed with a child and now their son was cursed.

Gandalf walked over to the horrified couple and said, "Please do not be too saddened Your Majesties. I still have one last gift to bestow upon your son. Though I cannot remove the curse, for it is too powerful even for me, I can lessen the outcome."

"Do what you can," Belladonna wept, "please Gandalf."

The wizard smiled reassuringly at the queen before slamming his staff. When he did, a golden mist appeared and surrounded the young child. Then Gandalf spoke his last gift for the prince.

"Sweet Bilbo, if this wicked man's curse does come into effect, should this golden ring of darkness be touched by your hand, I give this gift to you. You shall not die but fall into a deep sleep. Only by true love's first kiss shall this curse be lifted from your poor soul. For true love conquers all. So shall it be."

**What did you think? I myself am very proud of this story. Now I did finish writing the whole thing but it will take time to publish for everyone so please be patient with me. I will update every chance I get. Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back my precious readers! Ok let me just say first, thank you for all of you who reviewed and like and followed me and my stories! I cannot believe how many people like them already! You have made me a happy Ringer! Now second. I want to say that for my story Remember Me, that was meant to a longer story but I had a hard time getting to continue it with a good plot. So, if anyone thinks they can help me out there then PM me! I'd appreciate it!**

**Ok, now let's get back to this story! I don't own The Hobbit obviously so let's get to it shall we?**

After Gandalf gave his last gift to Bilbo, King Bungo still feared for his son's life. Though he trusted Gandalf, he still thought of the possibility of the curse coming to claim his only child. He looked down at his own golden ring from his wedding and made a decision right there on the spot. He ruled that all golden rings in the kingdom, even if it was silver gold, encrusted with jewels, or family heirlooms, were to be brought to the forges and melted in the fires. After days of collecting rings, Bungo looked at the smoke rising from the forges and smiled satisfyingly and walked back to his bedroom where his wife now sat with their son.

Gandalf meanwhile stood out on the balcony where Bungo stood moments ago and just looked at the forge smoke and took a puff from his pipe.

"Fools," he muttered."This will not stop Smaug at all. He won't be fooled by such a ridiculous act. He will find another way."

"Indeed."

Gandalf turned around to find a dwarf walking towards him. this dwarf was Balin,son of Fundin, advisor to King Thrain of Erebor after Thror had passed on months before and friend to Gandalf. He was a kind hearted man with a white beard and had known Gandalf since he started to work for Thror. He approached Gandalf and proceeded to take out his own pipe.

"We know that Smaug will create a ring of his own," Balin said as he put tobacco into his pipe and lit it. "The man is relentless. He'll expect someone to try and stop this spell from taking place. I bet he's watching the smoke out there right now."

"Unfortunately you are right Balin," Gandalf replied sadly. "But there must be some way.

Balin let out a puff of smoke before replying. "Ha!" he laughed. "Good luck with that my friend. Smaug knows everything that happens in Middle Earth, big or small he'll know."

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true. Smaug knows nothing of love or kindness. Such a dark heart can never come to see the light nor feel the good that comes from it. He..."

Balin turned his head to the wizard and saw he was smiling slowly, as though he had just discovered something amazing. He suddenly turned around and re-entered the palace. "That's it!" he exclaimed looking at Balin. "The one thing Smaug doesn't know nor will expect!" He then turned his back on Balin and began pacing the hall. The dwarf could vaguely hear mutters from the wizard, such as "...the house nearest the mountain, in the forest...very secluded...won't agree but once I explain it is the only way..."

"Explain what exactly Gandalf?" Balin interrupted his train of thought, very confused at what his friend was saying.

Gandalf stopped his pacing and looked at Balin. "Oh, my apologies. Explain to them about the dwarves that are taking in a foundling hobbit child deep in the forest beyond the Shire's borders."

Balin's white eyebrows went up in surprise. "Well, that's...nice of them. Who are they?"

Gandalf did not say aword but kept his eyes on the dwarf. Slowly, Balin came to the realization of who he was talking about.

"WHAT?! Gandalf no I cannot!" he exclaimed in shock.

"Balin, you and your brother monitor the mines that are close to the cottage in the forest outside the borders of the Shire. Correct?"

"Yes but..."

"And only you, your brother, and a few others know about the cottage as well?"

"Yes..."

"Then why not?" questioned Gandalf.

"Because," Balin exasperated, "I have to work! So does Dwalin! A child is a lot of work, especially since this one would have to be constantly monitored due to his curse! I would Gandalf, truly, but how could I?"

"Who else knows about the house?"

"Only those in the company. Trustworthy people I assure you. The house can only take in a certain amount of people since it is not so big." Balin sighed loudly while pinching the bridge of his nose. He looked back up at his friend. "Gandalf, are you sure about this?"

The wizard walked over to the dwarf and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Yes Balin. I would never ask this of you if I didn't have faith in you. I have never beem so sure about something like this in my existence on this earth. Please my friend. You must trust me on this," Gandalf pleaded with big grey eyes.

Balin pursed his lips in thought. He had always wanted a child of his own but all he had was his brother and he was committed to his work when called upon. Oh yeah his brother. Dwain would not be happy if he returned home with a child. If he explained the situation then he would understand. Bilbo did need protection and Balin could most definitely provide that for the young prince for 20 years. He had been there that day when Smaug cursed the poor child and he wanted to help in any way possible. But could he take in the child for all that time? Again, he thought of the company who did know of the cottage and how, if Balin agreed to take the child would question his presence. But many had experience with children or had children of their own so they could help when it was needed. They were also very loyal to one another so if Balin asked to keep the prince's identity a secret they would hold true to their word. It was a good idea but could he do it?

Finally, Balin sighed and said, "Fine Gandalf. I will do this but I must tell the other company members if they come to the house."

Gandalf released a sigh of relief before responding. "Very well but say nothing of the prince to anyone else outside your company."

"You have my word Gandalf."

"Good. Now come," Gandalf said, leading Balin down the hall, "we must tell their Majesties at once."

* * *

><p>After hours of arguing back and forth with the king and queen over the plan that Gandalf had created to save the prince, the couple had agreed to let the wizard take their child and protect him in the way he felt was safest.<p>

So, by the time the sun was on the rise, Belladonna and Bungo watched with saddened hearts as the grey wizard and the dwarf took their Bilbo. They stood at the window that overlooked their luscious garden where the two were exiting from and hoped for the best.

Gandalf opened the garden door slowly, looked around for anything suspicious and motioned for Balin to come closer. The dwarf approached andstood next to the wizard, waiting for the word to leave.

But before they did, Gandalf looked down at the dwarf and asked one last time, "Are you still with me my friend?"

Balin looked up the wizard and then turned to the bundle wrapped up in the wizard's own robes, sleeping soundly in Gandalf's arms, completely unaware of the danger he was in. He suddenly felt a warm sense of love towards the child and smiled softly before looking back at his friend.

"Aye. Always my friend," Balin said with a nod.

And so, without any more hesitation or questions, both man and dwarf ran into the darkness of the forest, disappearing in the oncoming sunrise. And King Bungo and Queen Belladonna, when neither could see their son anymore, both wept for their lost Bilbo.

**Sorry this took some time to post but I have been busy. I hope to get the next chapter up faster. Also, I'm sorry that this chapter is short I promise the next one will be much longer. Thanks for the reviews and favorites and follows! Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who are still reading this! To be honest, I didn't think a lot of people would like it but I love how wrong I was! I** **love how I wrote this story so I'm happy that many people love it already! **

**Ok, quick warning, the beginning of this chapter is a little sad so please don't hate me for what I am about to do.**

**I don't own the Hobbit all I own is this story.**

The night/morning that the prince was taken into hiding, a dark cloud settled over the kingdom and its citizens. The hobbits were saddened at the loss of their beloved prince but none were as saddened at the loss than the rulers of this land.

Poor Bungo and Belladonna entered a state of depression so deep that it claimed the Queen in a matter of three years. King Bungo, now saddened by the death of his beloved queen and loss of his son, continued to rule the Shire in the best way he could as king. But it did not last too long as death then came for Bungo fourteen years after Belladonna in his sleep.

Neither one would ever live to see their beloved son ever again.

Now the Shire was even more saddened at the death of the king for now there was no other to take the throne until Prince Bilbo returned, if he did. So, their cousins Drogo and Primula Baggins along with their newborn son Frodo took authority over the Shire as Steward and Stewardess.

During the years of Bilbo's absence, many people began to wonder where the prince had been taken to or if Smaug had already placed his evil spell upon the poor child. Many hoped that it had not yet come to pass. As the prince's 20th birthday approached, the hearts of the people began to feel enlightened with joy. This was because everyone knew that as long as Smaug's domain, Black Mountain, remained covered in storm clouds and lightning due to his frustration, the curse had not been fulfilled.

Yet.

* * *

><p>Smaug walked around his stone throne, his cloak flailing behind him as he walked in circles. His fists were clenched tightly enough that his knuckles appeared to be whiter than white. And his face...Oh what a face he made. It was a face so twisted in anger that, if looks could really kill, he could have killed an entire kingdom in a matter of seconds.<p>

"How can this be?!" Smaug roared. "It has been almost 20 years and no trace of that brat! I know that the grey wanderer had something to do with this. The prince could not have just vanished into the very air itself!" He sighed angrily as he sat on his throne. "His birthday approaches quickly. My curse must be fulfilled! It must! And it will!"

He then rose from his seat and proceeded to this small, skinny table that sat towards the center of the room. On it was a bowl filled with herbs of unknown quality and a small dagger next to the bowl. Smaug took the knife from the table and sliced his palm. Small droplets of blood spilled into the bowl and as it did, Smaug started to chant in a dark language. After a few minutes of doing this, the contents in the bowl burst into flames and from the darkest corners of the room, shadows began to take shape in the ceiling above. The forms were of demons with red eyes and claws that could cause real damage to another person if given the chance.

All the demons roared in pleasure of being summoned and waited for their master to give them their commands.

"My pets," Smaug cooed. "You are all my last hope. I want you all to search high and low for a male hobbit of 20 years with honey curled hair and eyes as green as the spring grass. Return when you have found him. Go!" he commanded.

At that the demons left through the windows and all went in different directions to search for the hobbit.

"Do not fail me."

* * *

><p>Bilbo woke with a soft sigh. He wearily blinked as his previous slumber began to fade completely. He wished it didn't have to for he was having a splendid dream, the DREAM actually. He was surprised he was even awake at all. He was in the middle of his ream when...<p>

BOOM BOOM BOOM!

That happened.

"Get up laddie! Can't sleep in all day!" yelled a booming voice.

"I'm up!" Bilbo yelled back with a slight moan. "I'm up Dwalin!"

"Good. Now hurry up!"

Bilbo chuckled as he heard the dwarf's footsteps fade away down the hall. He then stretched his arms outward and got out of bed and proceeded to make it. His room was a moderate room, perfect for a hobbit like himself: small bed, shelves of books and maps, and a window view of the forest that surrounded his home. Bilbo looked outside and smiled softly as he began to get his clothes together. He wanted to dress his best for today was not just any other day because today was indeed a very special day.

His 20th birthday.

For all his life, as far as he could remember honestly, Bilbo had been taken in and raised by the dwarf brothers Balin and Dwalin when he was found as a baby in the forest. He grew fast in his opinion and always knew he was different from his adoptive family. Balin did explain how he was indeed different but in a good way, that he was a hobbit with the large hairy feet and very little facial hair. Even so, Bilbo still loved his dwarf family very much and his home. Bilbo loved all his books, the scent of flowers in the spring and the feeling of the sun on his face and that was what made him special.

After washing up, he put on his brown pants, the cleanest white undershirt he had, a grass green vest on top of the white shirt and then his favorite red coat. Looking in the mirror one last time to try to fix his unruly honey curls, he deemed himself satisfactory and left his bedroom to go join his 'uncles', as Bilbo liked to call them, for breakfast.

When he entered the dining room, he was greeted with a bone crushing hug from two young dwarves who were new residents to the cottage.

"Happy birthday Bilbo!" they both yelled in sync with one another.

"Thank you," Bilbo gasped "Now, Kili...Fili...if you could..." he gasped out as he tried to wiggle his way out of the brother's grasp.

"Oh! Sorry Bilbo!" Kili said as he and his brother released their hobbit so he could regain his breath.

The house, though owned by Balin and Dwalin, was opened to other dwarves in their mining company. Though some came and went, some just came and never left because they were either needed at the mine or had no where else to go.

Or they just stayed because they just loved seeing their beautiful hobbit come into the room everyday.

Like Bofur, Ori, Bifur, and now Fili and Kili. It was a big crowd obviously but Bilbo didn't care. He was too positive of a person to let something so trivial like that bother him. He actually liked having all the extra company around the house, more people to talk to and laugh with.

After Bilbo could breath normal again, he received a less crushing hug from Balin. "Happy birthday lad," Balin said as he pulled away.

"Thank you Balin," Bilbo smiled back.

"Well," came from the voice of Dwalin, who now was leaning against the wall and crossed his arms, "get to eating already. You've got an important errand to do."

"Oh Dwalin," Bilbo laughed, "always the stern one."

Dwalin couldn't help but smile at Bilbo's comment. He was a tough guy, his axe and heavily tattooed lumberjack body proved this, but he was ay least 1% of a softie. (Though he would rather die than admit it.)

Bilbo and everyone else in the room sat down at the long table and began to eat the oatmeal and biscuits laid out.

Well, Bilbo ate the food while everyone else was throwing the biscuits around. Conversations and laughter broke out during this meal but Bilbo didn't mind it. He just continued to eat his breakfast until he felt a light tap on his shoulder and turned to find Bofur standing off to his left. In his hands was a small bouquet of daffodils and on his face was a pink blush upon his cheeks.

"H-happ-y birth-day Bilbo," Bofur muttered shyly.

"Oh! They're beautiful Bofur! Thank you!," Bilbo exclaimed as he took the flowers graciously from Bofur's trembling hands. "Let me just put these in a vase real quick." Bilbo went to the sink and grabbed a small crystal vase that sat on the windowsill. He took it, filled it with water and put the flowers into the vase then put the vase back onto the windowsill. He then walked over back to Bofur and pulled him into a gentle embrace.

"Thank you Bofur. I love them!"

Bofur returned the embrace and the light blush on his cheeks only deepened from pink to red as he replied, "You're welcome Bilbo."

It was obvious to everyone on the house that the dwarf was quite smitten with the Halfling ever since he came to live at the house. Bilbo himself knew this about his friend but he didn't feel for the dwarf in the way he obviously felt for Bilbo and he played dumb for the sake of his friend. Bofur was like a brother to the Halfling, nothing more than that. So he pretended not to notice the dwarf's secret affection towards him for that reason and because he couldn't bare to bring heart break to his dear Bofur.

"Ye done laddie?" Dwain asked.

Bilbo pulled away from Bofur and turned to face Dwalin. "Yes I am done. So what's this big important errand I have to do?"

"You," Dwalin got up from his seat and walked over to the Halfling, "have to go into the forest."

"Ok," Bilbo nodded. "For what?"

Then Balin stood up from his own seat and handed Bilbo a small wicker basket. "Berries."

"Again?!" Bilbo groaned. "Didn't I get some the other day?"

"Aye but it seems two ruffian dwarflings ate all the berries we had left," with this Dwalin glanced a harsh look at Kili and Fili who both gave innocent faces at the bald dwarf.

Bilbo groaned slightly but took the basket anyway, just happy that at least he'll be going into the forest on such a beautiful. "Fine I'll go." And walked over to the front door when all the dwarves said their goodbyes and was given his usual warning from Balin.

"Don't hurry back today laddie but don't wander off too far beyond the boundaries of the forest. Don't speak to strangers either. Goodbye!"

"Goodbye," Bilbo said as he walked down the path that led into the forest. He turned on elast time to wave goodbye to the crowd at the door before turning back to the path and disappearing into the trees.

* * *

><p>As soon as Bilbo was out of sight, Kili whooped for joy. "Hooray! He's gone so let's prepare for the party!"<p>

Yes, Bilbo was sent off for nothing.

For this day, Bilbo's 20th birthday, all the residents of the cottage were gong to throw him a surprise birthday party.

But this was also gong to be a farewell party for tonight, Balin would be returning him to the Shire to take the throne of his late parents.

For the past twenty years, Balin had been raising the young prince along with his brother Dwalin, who wasn't very keen on raising a Halfling child but quickly became fond of the little guy. Dwalin was told of the baby's heritage and agreed to keep him safe as long as he lived. Then Ori came about 10 years after Bilbo arrived after his brother Nori was sent to jail and his brother Dori married and Ori wanted to get out on his own. Bofur and Bifur came two years after Ori after Bifur was sent away due to his injury (The axe in his head caused from a long ago battle) that made the dwarf more quick to anger and was seen as a threat. Bofur, having nowhere to go since his brother Bombur was just recently married, decided to join his cousin Bifur so he wouldn't be alone. Now Fili and Kili were the newest residents since their mother and uncle sent them to help with Balin 7 months back...and to try and teach them some responsibility. After consulting with Gandalf, who was quite the frequent visitor to the cottage to check on the prince, Balin told his new houseguests about who Bilbo truly was and had sworn them all to secrecy. All agreed with no hesitation, especially Bofur, to protect the hobbit from the curse and from anyone else who wished Bilbo harm. And all kept this secret from their beloved hobbit, fearing what would happen if he knew the truth and if anyone ever found him in the forest would not know who he was. It was all for his own protection and good.

Now, since hobbits love the outdoors and Bilbo ended up developing a desire to be outdoors frequently, Balin and Dwalin agreed to allow Bilbo to enter the forest alone, as long as he was warned about strangers and other such dangers and after obviously showing him all the paths that led to certain places. Such as the berry patches that Bilbo as on his way to now. They trusted Bilbo not to speak to strangers and being careful since Bilbo had always been such an respectful hobbit and never disobeyed the rules the dwarves had set up for him at a young age.

So, now the table was being cleared from breakfast and the food was being prepared for when Bilbo returned and barrels of ale was brought up from the basement. The party décor was also being brought out from their hiding spots and were placed where they were meant to be. Bilbo would at least be out for a few hours so they didn't have any time to waste.

But, as everyone else was preparing for the upcoming party, Bofur stood off near the windowsill where the flowers he had given to Bilbo, just looking at the flowers. He thought back to the smile his hobbit had given him, the way his eyes shone with happiness and how warm he felt in his embrace. To the dwarf, he was a beautiful creature and he knew that he would gladly die to protect his prince.

"Bofur."

He jumped a little at the voice but found it belonged to Dwalin with his arms crossed and staring at Bofur with a firm yet soft gaze.

"Ye know it can't be right?"

Bofur sighed sadly, "Aye, that I do. It's just...I can't help it...I..." he was stopped in his rambling by Dwalin's left hand being placed on the dwarf's shoulder.

"I do understand. Just be careful with your affections towards him. Alright?"

"Aye I will," Bofur nodded.

"Good," Dwalin clapped him on the shoulder once before directing him to the basement. "Now go help the others. He'll be back before we even get started."

* * *

><p>Bilbo wandered along the path to the berry patches not too far away from his home. As he walked, he allowed his mind to wander off and it wandered back to this morning before it was forced to return to reality.<p>

He thought about his dream. The special dream he cherished so much.

The dream where he always saw his One, the word for soulmate that Balin taught him as a child. He wasn't allowed to meet other people in real life but, in his dreams, all he needed was his One and Bilbo was happy.

His One was a man of long raven black hair with silver streaks, a little taller than Bilbo himself, a black beard cut short, and a very handsome man in the hobbit's eyes.

That was what Bilbo loved the most about his One. His eyes that shone sapphire blue as the ocean tides that always looked at Bilbo with such adoration and love that it made Bilbo's cheeks flush.

He felt his heart skip a beat as he got lost in his thoughts and the chances of Bilbo noticing the rather large tree stump had fallen in the blink of an eye.

And it did as Bilbo nearly landed face first into the ground as he snapped out of his thoughts. He was dazed for a moment before regaining his composure and noticed the tree stump behind him now. He sighed heavily before turning back onto the path and noticed a familiar sight.

_The berry bushes! At last, _he thought as he began to walk a little faster and arrived to his destination. Bilbo looked around at all the berries, freshly grown and ready to be picked as he plucked one at a time and placed them into his basket.

Bilbo looked around the forest, noticing once again how much of a beautiful day it was. The birds sung happily in the trees above and the wind blew gently through Bilbo's curls softly. The hobbit felt so at peace that he began to hum a song he had learned from one of his books. It was a song that he found quite lovely and always reminded him of his One whenever he felt sad or lonely.

The humming became more intense as it grew from humming to progressing to vocalizing the words. Birds heard the singing of Bilbo and began to chirp along with him. He heard the birds singing with him now and he smiled and continued singing. He was content and once again dreamed of his dream "prince", as Bilbo referred him as.

Now, not too far away from where Bilbo was, a black pony with her rider were trotting through the forest, returning from a hunting trip.

But this was not just any rider here. No, this rider was none other than the majestic King Thorin Oakenshield himself. With his provision pack on his back and his mighty sword Orcrist attached to his belt, he strode through the forest mind set on the path ahead.

That is until a certain voice broke his train of thought.

He stopped his pony and took a moment to listen to the voice that seemed to drift through the air and into his ears. Never before had he heard such a beautiful voice in his life. In fact...it was...too beautiful to be real. And yet he could hear it as clear as day so he knew he wasn't dreaming.

_I must find out whose voice that is, _Thorin thought to himself. He then turned his pony Minty towards where he believed the voice was to be coming from and decided to follow the voice to the source.

**Thoughts? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright I just want to say real quick that in the last chapter, I had to cut off what I had originally planned to put into it because I found that it was super super long so I decided to cut it in half. Not my original plan but it became easier for me to continue writing the story.**

**Besides, I'm collabing with blueskydog to do another Hobbit fic and taking on a Hobbit story someone posted on the forums page so I have a lot on my plate. So I will be able to do all those and still work on this since this fic has been written out and can be typed out no problem.**

**Enough babbling! On to the story...and the official meeting of our hobbit and our dwarf king!**

**I don't own Hobbit but I think everyone knows this by now.**

With determination in his heart, Thorin forwarded Minty, his pony, towards where he believed the voice to be coming from. Through bushes and trees they galloped through until Thorin realized the voice was closer than before. When he was sure that the person who was singing was nearby, he stopped his pony and dismounted her. He quietly walked over to a couple of hedges that could very well hide himself from the stranger and hid himself there.

Just as a precaution of course.

When the dwarf decided to peek through the bushes, he beheld what had drawn him near and felt his heart stop.

_"You tell me that you're sad and lost your way_

_You tell me that your tears are here to stay_

_But I know that you were only hiding_

_And I just want to see you"_

A hobbit swayed side to side as he sang in a rhythmic dance. One that Thorin had never seen before in his life…well, the only hobbit he had ever seen actually.

He was twisting his body in such a beautiful way as the hobbit danced. His arms were stretched out like he was dancing with a partner. Suddenly the hobbit turned around, now facing Thorin and the dwarf now had a full view of the one whose singing had entranced him so.

He was definitely a male hobbit with the most strikingly green eyes the king had ever seen and hair that resembled the color of freshly made honey which bounced gently on the hobbit's head as the dancing continued.

_"Oh I will carry you over, fire and water, for your love_

_And I will hold you closer_

_Hope your heart is strong enough_

_When the night is coming down on you_

_We will find a way through the dark"_

Thorin could no longer take hiding from this beautiful creature and retreated from his hiding spot. So, when the hobbit twirled around, Thorin quietly snuck over and lightly took his arms and danced alongside him. The hobbit didn't even seem to notice that he now had a real dancing partner.

Bilbo, now, had started singing pretending that he was dancing with his One. He was lost within his imagination that he hadn't noticed that a certain someone was now dancing with him in the same swaying motions as he was.

Until he heard a deep voice sing along with his own did he then notice his unexpected company.

"_We will find a way through the dark"_

Bilbo turned his head and found that a dwarf was standing behind him with his hands on his arms. Acting on pure instinct, he promptly shrieked and fell onto the ground in surprise.

But, as he took a closer look at the stranger before him, the hobbit noticed something was eerily familiar.

Long black hair with silver streaks running down it with a short black beard.

Piercing blue eyes.

Bilbo's breath stopped short as the realization he had come to was slammed into his head.

_It can't be_, Bilbo thought to himself. _But it appears so…_

Thorin looked at the hobbit who now looked at the dwarf in disbelief and utter shock, no longer in fear. "Are you alright?" he asked.

The hobbit seemed to have not heard him so Thorin got down on one knee and brought himself closer to this beautiful stranger. "Are you injured?" the king asked again.

Bilbo snapped out of his thoughts and noticed that the dwarf was now only inches from his face. "No!" he practically screeched as he tried to stand but failed and ended up tripping over his own foot… and falling on top of the dwarf and sent them both down onto the ground.

Their hands touched for just a moment but both felt a surge of heat and peace in their souls, like a fire had awoken inside each of their hearts. And when their eyes met, they felt something neither thought they would ever know.

Bilbo scrambled off the dwarf, slightly blushing as he did so, and was about to run off when a voice stopped him in his action.

"Wait! Please!"

The hobbit's head kept telling him to ignore the man and keep running but his heart told him to stay, that the dwarf meant no harm. He gave in to his heart and stopped from retreating and turned back to the stranger.

"Forgive me master hobbit," Thorin said as he slightly bowed. "I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh no, it wasn't that…I mean you did frighten me…no that's not…I mean…ugh!" Bilbo rambled on, now embarrassed at his babbling but stopped when the dwarf chuckled lightly at the flustered halfling.

"I understand. When one person startles another as they sing, it can create a bit of fright does it not?"

"I suppose so," Bilbo muttered. "But you are a stranger and I should not speak to strangers." he said as the words Balin spoke repeated themselves in his mind.

"True," Thorin nodded, " that we are. So allow me to fix that." He walked over to the hobbit, took his hand and brought it to his lips, brushing a kiss upon his knuckles before looking at the hobbit and said, "Thorin Oakenshield, always at your service."

Bilbo, whose face was now probably as red as a ripe tomato replied, "B-b-bilbo Bag-gins at yours."

Thorin smiled softly as he looked and noticed a small basket lying forgotten near one of the berry bushes. "I see you are picking berries. Quite a lot I see. What's the occasion if I may ask Bilbo?" he asked testing the name on his tongue and loved it very much.

Bilbo looked to his right to see his basket and remembered his errand. "It's my birthday so I am picking berries to make dessert for later this evening."

"Oh what luck we have today! Happy birthday then."

"Thank you Thorin," Bilbo smiled as he loved how the name sounded in his mind and on his tongue. "But I fear that I must go. I have been here too long and must return home." Bilbo made to grab his basket and then turned towards Thorin once again.

"Then here, before you go allow me to grant you a gift in honor of your birthday." Thorin made to remove a small chain from the inside of his coat pocket that could have been either a necklace or a bracelet. On the end of the chain was a small stone that shone like rainbows with many colors attached to a small pendant. "This chain is made of the purest mythril silver and the stone is a part of the Arkenstone, a relic amongst my people. It is small and simple but befitting for you I think." He reached out to give it to Bilbo who took it and clasped it around his neck and was almost hidden from the normal eye but felt by its bearer.

"Thank you Thorin. I will treasure it always."

"When can I see you again?" Thorin suddenly blurted, blushing slightly at his comment.

"Oh…um…This evening? Yes this evening!"

"Where?"

"Follow this path," Bilbo pointed towards the path he had come to the area on, "and keep going on the path for a few miles and you'll reach a great oak tree. There lies a cottage inside the tree itself. That is where I live."

Bilbo stretched his hand out to shake the dwarf's hand goodbye but, instead of shaking his hand, Thorin pulled he hobbit gently towards him and placed a quick kiss upon Bilbo's cheek. "Until then dear Bilbo. Farewell," he whispered into his ear.

And with that said, Thorin released Bilbo, walked over and mounted onto his pony and rode off away from the berry patches.

Bilbo, meanwhile, stood there dumbfounded and in awe. He had doubted the feeling he had when he received the first kiss from the dwarf but now was sure of it when he received the second kiss.

Bilbo Baggins had fallen in love with Thorin Oakenshield.

So, he left the berry bushes and returned to the path that led home with the biggest smile on his face and hummed his tune again as he began walking.

**Ok, so the lyrics above are from One Direction's "Through The Dark", which I do not on as well. Trust me, it was hard to not use One Upon A Dream but I wanted to see if another song could be used for these two and I thought this song was fitting.**

**So what did you think? Review please! Also, keep an eye out for a new fanfic I'm doing with blueskydog. That should be coming out soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Back at the cottage, the party was now ready to begin but Bilbo had not yet returned. Everyone was a little surprised that their hobbit was not home at this time. But all remained hopeful that he would be back in no time. Balin, Bofur and Ori sat near the front door and peered out the window in search of the hobbit. Everyone else was either sitting at the table chatting or standing against the wall (Dwalin).

They remained this way until a voice was heard, singing from a not too far away distance.

We will find a way through the dark…

"He's back!" Ori stage-whispered.

"Hide, quickly!" Bofur whispered loudly and all fled to their appointed hiding spots.

Soon a voice could be heard through the house as the front door opened and closed. "Balin! Dwalin! I'm back!"

Bilbo walked inside and placed his basket onto the side table nearby and walked further into the house to find…no one. It was quiet, and that was unusual for a house full of dwarves which made Bilbo worry slightly.

"Anyone here?" he asked in the silence but then gasped as he entered the kitchen. For there he found plates among plates of food, fried fish, boiled potatoes, mince pies, butter biscuits and much more. It was a feast fit for a king in the hobbit's mind.

"SURPRISE!"

Bilbo jumped and turned to see the smiling faces of all his dwarves, as they came out of their hiding spots and cheered for their friend. He laughed as he became surrounded by his friends and family and greeted each with a hug.

"Oh! You all know just how to make me smile! You didn't have to do this for me."

"Well lad," Balin chuckled, "we wanted to, we did, and we are. They're what? Now let us celebrate while the sun is brightly shining high above!"

Once again, the room was filled with cheers and Bilbo just laughed.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Bring one here brother!"<p>

"Here you go Kili!"

The feast was spectacular in everyone's opinion. All the food was seasoned properly and tasted delicious.

Everyone was chatting freely and joyfully and laughs were delivered non-stop.

But all wondered why Bilbo was smiling so big. It wasn't a bad thing honestly, but this smile had not faded for over two hours. Many assumed that it was because of the surprise party they threw for him, but now that was out the window (I've never heard about this before. That may be my fault, but I'd change it to out of the question, or something like that) because as he smiled, Bilbo's mind seemed to wonder to somewhere else and now the dwarves were very curious as to what was happening in their hobbit's head.

Balin decided he would ask what was making Bilbo so happy. "Bilbo?" he asked, snapping said person out of his daze, "You alright laddie?"

Bilbo's smile became even bigger as he answered. "Oh yes Balin, everything is just fine. No, it's absolutely fantastic!"

"Well, I'm glad to hear it, but I have a feeling it's fantastic for another reason. What is making you so happy?"

"Oh it's not a 'what' Balin dear."

Now everyone stopped what they were doing and were staring at the hobbit.

"What do you mean?" Balin asked, afraid of what the response would be.

"It's a 'who'."

"Bilbo…" Balin whispered in shock. "You've met a stranger?"

"Not a stranger. We've met before in my dreams and now the gods have brought him to me. I have met my One, Balin! I have finally found my one love!" Bilbo said dreamily as he remembered Thorin's ocean blue eyes and how the touch of his lips on his cheek made him feel so complete.

"Oh no! This is bad," Fili whispered to his brother who nodded in agreement, "Indeed yes."

"'Bad'? How so?" Bilbo questioned. "I am 20. Am I not old enough to court now?"

"It has nothing to do with that, lad," Dwalin suddenly spoke, making Bilbo turn to him. He swore he saw a hint of sadness in the dwarf's eyes. "It won't be allowed for you."

"Allowed?"

"You'll only be allowed to court those of royal blood or in a class of nobility."

"What?" Now Bilbo was just really confused as to what he was saying. "That's a rule for those who are…"

"Royalty." Balin finished for him. "And you are…Prince Bilbo of the Shire."

Bilbo's jaw dropped as he looked around to hopefully see someone snickering because it was a joke. But all he saw was seriousness, in their eyes and on their faces. So he knew that what he was told, and called, was true. He was indeed a prince.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Bilbo whispered, looking at the table.

"You were put in danger as a babe and were sent away for your safety, until you came of age. Which just happens to be today. As for why we never said anything, we thought it was best if you didn't know."

"And my parents?"

"They agreed to the arrangement reluctantly, thinking only of your safety. Unfortunately, they have passed onto the next life. Your mother died 3 years after you left and your father 6 years ago. Your cousins Drogo and Primula have taken the throne as steward and stewardess until you return to claim the throne of the Shire."

Now Bilbo was on the verge of tears as everything was just dropped on him. It was heart-breaking for the dwarves to see their beloved hobbit so sad. Especially Bofur.

"And tonight, you will be returning to the Shire."

"But," Bilbo whispered, "I can't! He's coming here tonight! I promised that I would meet him here tonight. Please Balin, I can't go back!"

Balin sadly shook his head at Bilbo. "I'm sorry lad. You must never see that man again."

That was the breaking point for Bilbo. His life was being torn apart and now he was never going to see his love again, never! Tears now flowed freely down his cheeks as he began to shake.

Bofur was about to come over to attempt to comfort him but before he could, Bilbo got up from his seat and ran to his bedroom, crying his heart out.

The dwarves stood in the kitchen, feeling horrible for the Halfling prince. But they all understood that their feelings would not matter soon. He had to be returned to his true home as was agreed all those years ago. Sunset was approaching in a few hours and Bilbo had to be back before then. There was no other way.

What no one noticed was the tall shadow that lingered at the door, getting taller and slithering out a crack in the door, a large grin on his face as he prepared to tell his master the news.

**SUSPENSE! I'm soooo sorry that this took time to publish. I've been busy and typing is hard when your hands are frozen from the never ending cold. I will do my best to get the next chapter out. The next one will feature the part of the story that had me depressed to do to poor Bilbo. But I hope you like what I have now and will be coming.**

**Also, I have been working on other stories I will be posting soon so check those out when they come out.**

**Review please! I love hearing what you guys think!**


End file.
